I Will Lead You Out Of The Darkness
by mysticalforces
Summary: AU. Regina was running from a very broken past, and decides to start fresh in a new town where no one knows her. When she meets Robin Locksley, they immediately feel something right from the start but will she be able to open her heart enough to let him in? {Outlaw Queen}


**Chapter 1**

Regina was walking quickly.

Every few seconds or so she kept looking behind her, expecting to see someone behind her, tailing her…

Regina stopped and took a good look around, when she realized no one was even in sight, she breathed a sigh of relief and let out a light chuckle.

She really needed to calm down and quit being so paranoid. He hadn't found her, he wasn't going to find her. She was in a new state ready to live a new life.

"I'm starting over." She reminded herself aloud.

With determination, she spun around and let out a scream as she knocked into a solid form. She looked up, prepared to face him, prepared to fight him. She would be damned if she allowed him to drag her back there…

But as soon as she looked into his eyes, all of those thoughts faded away.

"I'm so sorry," He apologized, looking her over in concern. "I wasn't paying attention to where I was going. Are you alright?"

Regina breathed deeply. He didn't find her, wasn't going to find her. She needed to calm down. "I'm fine."

Robin Locksley was pretty good at reading people and this girl looked the furthest from fine. "Are you sure?" He noticed the way her eyes kept darting around, as if expecting to see something or someone.

Regina nodded. "I'm fine, I promise." She took a step forward, about to walk away but stopped. "I'm sorry I ran into you." She offered.

"Why are _you_ apologizing? It was my fault. I was walking very quickly and I wasn't paying attention." He furrowed his brow at her. She definitely looked upset.

Regina just weakly nodded. "I um, I just.." She sighed. What did it matter if this guy thought she was crazy? She had to ask. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure," Robin nodded, giving her a warm smile. "You can ask me anything."

For a reason she couldn't quite figure out, his smile made her feel calmer, saner. "Did you see anybody on your way here?"

Robin looked more concerned before. "No." He shook his head. "There wasn't anyone on my way here. Are you sure you're ok?"

"Yes." Then she let out a sigh and shook her head. Who the hell was she trying to fool? He obviously didn't buy it and she was sick of pretending. "No. I…I thought someone was following me." She admitted. "I guess I'm paranoid."

"I can walk you home if you'd like." Robin offered, his heart going out to her. His first instinct had apparently been right. She was running from someone.

Regina smiled and shook her head. "No, that's alright. I'm being ridiculous. Thanks for offering though."

Robin looked at her gently. "Are you sure? It's really not a problem."

Regina nodded. "Really, it's not necessary. I should get home. Enjoy the rest of your day and sorry for holding you up."

Robin gave her a soft smile. "You weren't holding me up. If you hadn't noticed there's not that much to do in this town. What's your name?"

"I'm Regina." She replied after a few seconds.

She may not be able to give out her real last name but she could safely give out her real first one. Something that about this guy just made her feel like he could never be a threat to her. Then a warning voice in her head reminded her…_'Isn't that what you once thought about Graham?' _

She quickly shook that voice away. New start. She never had to think about Graham again. He wasn't going to find her.

"Sawyer." She continued. "I'm Regina Sawyer."

Robin smiled at her again. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Regina. I'm Robin Locksley." He held out his hand and saw she was hesitant but she accepted it. He couldn't explain the way he felt when he touched her hand.

"I uh…I should get going." Regina was about to walk away when she heard him call out to her.

"Would you like to get a drink with me sometime?" Robin felt nervous waiting for her answer. Regina was the first girl he'd asked out in a long time.

Regina was stunned. She wasn't expecting that. "Oh, I'm sorry. Thank you, but I don't date." At his questioning look, she gave a sad smile. "Not anymore."

With that, she turned around and walked away.


End file.
